The Lady of Rohan
by pineapples are better pink
Summary: AU: Siraviel is the daughter of Rohan. When King Aragorn passes away, her family travels to Gondor to mourn Aragorn and to welcome the new king. But Aragorn's son Aronyth is not the king for which they all have hoped. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Tragic News

I awoke with a start. The sun was coming through the open window and I heard the sounds of life below. I leapt out of bed, through on a gown that had been laid out for me that morning. 

"Disgusting," I thought, "not the pink one again."

I quickly ran a brush through my long brown hair and raced down the stairs towards the dining room. I nearly ran smack into Femiel, who was coming out of the kitchens, I yelled out an apology as I ran into the dining room. The doors swung open and there before me were mother and father, mother looking shocked as usual, and father looking somewhat amused.

"I am so sorry, I some how did not wake when I was supposed to. I over slept."

Mother rose from the table. "Siraviel! That's the fourth time this week."

I blushed as I took my seat. I looked over and saw my brother, Filith, grinning at me from across the table. I gave him a quick smirk then pretended to concentrate on my breakfast.

At that moment a messenger burst through the door. It was common etiquette to knock on the door before entering a room in which the royal family was sitting. Something most serious must have happened. 

"Queen Eowyn, King Faramir, I bring grave news from Gondor."

My mother and father rose from the table. 

"King Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isilidor, has gone from this world."

My mother sat down abruptly. I myself could hardly believe it. Aragorn had been like a second father to me. We had only gone to Gondor once of course, that was to tell him we were returning to Rohan after Eomer passed away with out an heir. Mother and father returned to Rohan to take up the throne. Mother became Eowyn, Queen of Rohan, and my father King Faramir, Steward of Gondor. I was only a child at the time, but Aragorn had traveled to Rohan many times. He was a great man. 

"His son, Aronyth, is now King."

My father took of his hat showing his head of now gray hair. 

"We must go to Gondor."

We were to leave the next day, to give us time to prepare for the journey. I went down to the stables to visit by stallion Celebreth. She was in her stall pawing at the door. I had not been riding in at least a fortnight and she was anxious to stretch. I led her out of her stall so that I could saddle her up. Once that was completed I led her outside and mounted. I steered her towards the jump. We bounded towards the gate then… Celebreth stopped with a whine.

Seleth walked up behind me grinning. 

"I see you haven't mastered the jump yet Sira."

I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster but it quickly turned into a laugh. I could never stay mad at Seleth. 

"I will be traveling with you to Gondor, with my father." Seleth said.

Seleth's father, Koenil, was a councilman on my father's court. Koenil was a very wise and gifted man. And Seleth was, well, Seleth. 

"Well they have to bring someone along so things don't go perfectly. You know how father loves an adventure."

"Yes well," Seleth grinned, "I like to keep things interesting."

Then a voice called to us from the castle. 


	2. A Change of Plans

I ran up to the house and standing before me was my ladies maid.

"Hurry your ladyship, plans have changed. You are to leave immediately."

"Why Toreina? What's wrong?"

"Its not my place to tell you that my lady, no, not my place at all. When one tells me a secret, I keep my mouth shut yes I do. No one can get a word outta me when it's a secret, no sir."

"Not to worry, I will find out later."

"Well you are in my charge here at Rohan, you have a right to know seeing as you're a princess."

"If it's a secret though…"

"Now… Siraviel, don't you be trying to talk me into telling you. Trying to get me to slip up. I won't talk miss, it isn't in me."

"Of course not."

"Well now, you need to know, for you're own safety and all. I will tell you what I know. A band of stranded orcs are heading' this way and as mean as can be. The King and Queen figure if you all leave now you will be long gone before they have a chance to get here. Now I don't know anymore, so don't you try and get it out of me. I can always keep a secret, my lady, and you do well to remember that."

And with that she headed towards my chambers and I followed her chuckling. Toreina couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it though she liked to believe she could. I remembered the orcs then and grew serious. Orcs were no laughing matter. When the One Ring was destroyed and Sauron with it, the orcs had no one to command them. They were left wandering, leaderless and very dangerous. The warriors of the city would take care of them after we'd gone. While Toreina packed up my things, I changed in to riding pants and a light shirt for the journey. Mother would most likely be shocked, but what else was new? She would expect me to ride in the carriage, but there was no way I was missing out on the action. Toreina handed me my baggage and I raced down the stairs and toward the doors that led to the outside. Everyone was already there, mother, father, and Filith, my brother. 

I waited for my mother to start the lecture on my attire when I noticed she too had chosen pants over a gown. She looked at me with admiration in her eyes, like she saw something of herself inside of me. She looked proud.

I placed my things into the carriage then noticed Celebreth was already there, waiting for me. I looked over at Seleth and he was grinning, he must have expected what I would do. I mouthed a thank you then turned back to my horse. I smoothed down her mane and whispered in her ear. She was ready for an adventure, and so was I.


	3. Goodbye to Rohan

A/n: Kept forgetting to write this. Ok I don't own any of the Tolkein characters like Eowyn, Faramir, Eomer, Aragorn etc. I changed some of the details from the story. I see that I ticked a few people off by that. I am sorry, I am fairly new to fanfiction so I didn't know there was a AU but a review kindly *cough cough* informed me off it. So please no more THAT'S WRONG!!! Thank you. Also thank you quietone for the only positive review I received, it means a lot so thank you.  
  
  
  
When we were packed and ready we started out. Even mother had chosen to ride rather then take the carriage. Together, there were 11 in all; Father, Mother, Filith, Seleth, his father Koenil, and the members of my father's council, Fudran, Aloman, Sapon, Belan, and Cherdan.  
  
The sun was beginning to set behind us. The sky was filled with pastel colors of amber, gold, and crimson. The trees looked radiant in the light and I was reminded of Arwen Evenstar. I looked forward to seeing her again, it had been to long.  
  
Belan rode up next to me.  
  
"Surely a lady should be wearing a gown and riding in the carriage that was brought for her." He spoke pompously.  
  
"Yes," I replied, "A lady would."  
  
"You need to learn to watch your tongue."  
  
"And you, Belan, must learn to get over you false sense that men are superior to women. My mother defeated the King of the Nazgul with the help of Merridoc. I don't think you have accomplished such a feat. Also I do not see her riding in the carriage."  
  
"Queen Eowyn may do as she wishes."  
  
"And the Princess Siraviel, Lady of Rohan, may do the same. Now be gone with you."  
  
"But my lady."  
  
"BE GONE!!!"  
  
He rode back to the end of the entourage, looking very shaken up and very angry. I had one up on him. He was forever trying to get me to act like a proper princess but that was not on the top of my things to do list. At that moment Seleth rose up along side me.  
  
"Well you suceeded in frightening Belan."  
  
"It looks as if you are not the only one who will be stirring things up on this trip Seleth."  
  
He laughed and rode back to his father. I looked back and said goodbye to my fair city, to Rohan. 


	4. Ride!

We had been riding many hours before we stopped to set up camp. The sun had already dipped below the trees to wait for another day. 

I rolled out my mat beside my brother.

"Why Lady Siraviel! You must be greatly troubled to have to sleep upon the filthy and horrid ground."

I smacked him with my pillow.

I wanted to talk to Filith about the days events like we usually do, but they day had been long and seemed to have taken its toll on him. He was asleep before I could say good day.

I looked up at the stars and found Orion, my favorite constellation. The stars glimmered above us like beacons in the night. There was something so comforting about the stars in the sky. They were forever steadfast. You could always count on the stars. 

I hadn't realized how exhausted I was, and soon found myself asleep.

My eyes creaked open and I looked around me, no one was yet awake. I tried to fall back asleep but was now wide-awake. I stood up and brushed the dust off my clothes and the sleep from my eyes. I decided to go for a quick walk. I grabbed my pack from the carriage, putting in a quiver of arrows and a bow. Seleth had been teaching me how to shoot and I was proud to say I was doing quite well. I pulled it onto my back and set out into the woods. I walked a little ways then found an apple tree. I hadn't realized how hungry I had become, so I picked a few and threw them into my pack. I went to pick one to eat when I heard a scream from camp. I took off into that direction.

"Siraviel!! Siraviel!! Where are you?!" my father was calling. I ran into the clearing and came up to him.

"Here I am father, what is wrong?"

"Thank heaven Sira, I thought the worst. Orcs are coming, they are on a rampage, they are much closer than we predicted. We must leave immediately! The carriage must be left behind, so grab what you need. Hurry!"

I finally looked around. Everyone was running crazily, grabbing necessities. I raced to the carriage to grab my things.

My father rode in on his horse.

"We must leave now!" he yelled, "they are coming!"

I heard a howl in the distance and a shiver of fear raced down my spine. Forget my things. I found Celebreth and mounted as quickly as I possibly could. I eased her forward and tried to calm her. She was very tense and no wonder.

"Ride as quickly as you can Sira," my father shouted at me from his horse, "Ride!"

We raced across the country, outrunning an unseen terror. The landscape passed by in a blur. I had never seen an orc before, and had no intention of meeting one now. I remembered tales of them that my father had told from the Great War in which Aragorn was named king. I shivered at thought and urged Celebreth to go faster. I had no idea how long we would ride on like this, I didn't know if the horses could take it, I didn't know if I could take it.

It seemed we had been riding for hours. I was sore all over, I wondered how I would get off the horse when given the opportunity. Finally, my father signalled we could slow down. I immediately did so and I could hear Celebreth breathing heavily beneath me. She was exhausted. I willed her on a little longer. 

I rode up alongside my mother. She still looked beautiful despite the harsh ride. I could not see my self, but had no doubt I looked a wreck.

"Are we away from them mother? Are we safe?"

"One is never completely safe when traveling in the wild, but for now we are in no immediate danger."

"How far is Gondor?" I asked.

"About 7 days, _if_ we keep a strong pace."

I thanked her and rode up to Filith.

"Filith, have you ever seen an orc?"

"I am looking at one now."

"_Filith…_ I am serious."

"Yes, I have seen one, once."

"Well… what are they like?"

"They are horrid things Sira, vulgar, with gigantic eyes. Their smell is vile, and repulsive. But what is worse is the way they act. No conscience, no morality, they kill first, then forget to ask questions later. They are cruel and stupid. That is a dangerous combination."

"Where did you see one?"

"I was out riding with father when I was but a boy. One, apparently lost, came rambling out of the brush, shrieking and howling. Father shot it before it could look at us cross-eyed, but I was terrified. Scariest experience of my life." 

Filith went silent then, as if re-living the terrible encounter. We rode on in silence for some time, each thinking our own thoughts. 


	5. The White Tower

We rode on. Days turned into nights, and nights into days. The landscape remained ever changing, there were always the trees to occupy yourself with. They seemed to have a life of they're own. I remembered the Ents from stories of my childhood. But, alas, no one had seen the Ents since after Aragorn took the throne. They had heard rumor of the Ent-wives in one of the far corners of the world and no one had seen them since.

There was no sign of Gondor yet but we had to be getting closer. I eagerly awaited the sight of the White Tower. I had seen the White Tower of Gondor before, but not since I was a child. I looked forward to feasting my eyes on its glory once more.

The trip, after our near encounter with the orcs, was going very smoothly. We were keeping a steady pace and father expected to be there in 2 days. He was eager to arrive and was growing grumpier by the hour. Mother on the otherhand, just grew more lovely and joyous. She had not been on a journey since I was born and she was enjoying every minute of it. 

During the day, mother would tell me the story of her greatest adventure, and how her and father had met and fallen in love. I drank up her tales with a passion, I never grew tired of listening to her. I loved picturing her dressed as a man, a woman among men, traveling to the aid of Gondor. I could see her alone, standing before the King of the Nazgul and defeating him with the aid of Merry the Hobbit. I sat in fear when she told of how she had lain in the Tower of Healing, those around unsure that she would live. I gasped when she told me of Denethor going mad and burning himself alive and nearly father with him. I listened with rapt attention when she told of Aragorn healing herself and Faramir. I sighed when she told of how slowly, day by day, her and father had fallen in love and he had asked her to be his bride. Before I knew it the sun had set, the moon had risen, and it was time to make camp. I would fall asleep thinking about the tale and about myself having some great adventure. I would dream of that adventure in my sleep.

I awoke the next morning very hungry. No one was yet awake, and we were running very low on food, seeing as most of it was left at the carriage. I remembered the apple I had in my pack and pulled it out. I sat on my mat, chewing it, watching the sun peak its face over the horizon. Something sparkled in the distance, could it be the White Tower?

We packed up our campsite and started off. Father said we were approximately, 10 hours away from Gondor. The hours passed by quickly. Filith and I had no trouble finding ways to amuse ourselves…

At the last stop we had made, Filith and I had found loads of overripe berries.

"Filith, if _accidentally _thrown at someone, these berries would make an awful splatter against the poor fellow wouldn't it."

"Oh yes. The splatter would be terrible. Red and gooey stains all over! Who knows if it would ever come off!"

"That is just awful. We had better take a good bunch with us so no one else comes across them. Who knows, they could be poisonous!"

"Right you are dear sister. For the good of this company we should take them with us."

And so we did. We carried them along with us until around 1:00. Somehow, not Filith or myself knows how, we ended up right behind Belan. Then, again no one knows how, one of my berries somehow went from my hand to the back of Belan's neck.

"Oh my heavens Belan!" I cried, "A huge, unsightly bug just squished itself on your neck. Thank heavens it was killed, you could be dead dear, dear Belan."

Filith broke out in laughter, then looking at Belan's face quickly turned his laughter into fits of coughing. Belan wiped the berry off of his neck and examined it closely. He grimaced then threw it onto the ground. On his neck, remained a huge red mark, remains from the "bug." Belan looked as if he had been sucking lemons. Shortly after that episode, another berry flew, this time from Filith. By 3:00 Belan had 7 bright red stains all over his back, we Filith and I were about to fall of our horses laughing, and Belan was about to kill us both. 

"The White Tower!!!" My father yelled from the front.

All our attentions to Belan were put aside. There in front of us was the White Tower of Gondor, standing beautifully in the sunlight.


	6. Welcome to Gondor

A/n: I don't own any of the LoTR characters from LoTR. That's an obvious. I own the ones I made up. Another obvious. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Please continue to do so. I luuuv reviews.

****

Special Thankies from Bri to:

Quietone- you are the best! Thanks for being my beta reader and all the suggestions. You are the greatest. THANK YOU!!!!!

****

Joan Milligan- sorry if you don't like my story. Hope you find one that you do. Read Quietone's Elvish Strength. It is so much better than mine. 

****

Ellipsis- thanks for pointing that out. I have read the trilogy but not the Silmarillion. 

****

Emillama- thanks for the suggestions! Hope my story gets better for you.

****

Hollie- you are so great! Your always hilarious and have good suggestions too. 

****

Katie- thanks for the positive note

****

JediKnightBalthasar- I love your name. That has nothing to do with anything but oh well. You have a cool name. Thanks so much for you postive review! They mean so much to me. 

THANK YOU ONE AND ALL!!!!

***************************The Lady of Rohan***************************

Chapter 6

We rode into the city with the sound of a thousand trumpets sounding off. Upon entering the gates, a crowd of people packed the streets to look at us. We rode to the castle in the middle of the city. Once there we dismounted and the horses were taken to the stables by some of the servants. Gondor looked beautiful. Everything was shining and so full of life. I loved it.

At that moment, the doors of the castle burst open and a procession of people seemed to glide out. In the front were Arwen Evenstar, and a young man I did not recognize. That had to be Aronyth, son of Aragorn and King of Gondor. Arwen was looking as beautiful as ever, despite the fact that she is no longer immortal. Her hair was flowing down her back and her eyes sparkled with happiness and morose at the same time. Aronyth looked, I had to admit, very handsome with his dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. There was something in his face, I couldn't describe it, that made me uneasy. Arwen curtsied and Aronyth bowed to my mother, father, and I. We in turn bowed back. Then all courtesies were forgotten.

"Eowyn!"

"Arwen!"

They embraced. Since the end of the war, Arwen and my mother had become great friends.

"My dear Eowyn, it has been too long."

"Yes it has, far too long."

"It grieves me that this moment of happiness much take place during such a time of sorrow."

"Our heart goes out to you my dear friend, during this time of hardship for you. Aragorn was a father and brother to us all."

"Yes, but in happier terms…"

Aronyth cleared his throat from behind.

"It is nice, mother, to have this chance to visit with old friends but they must be weary from their long journey. Perhaps they should be shown to their rooms so that they might settle in and wash up."

He looked directly at me with interest. I looked down at my shoes and blushed. His stares made me nervous.

We were shown to our rooms. Mine was next to the room that mother and father were sharing. Inside, there was a bed with a canopy as well as a little vanity and an armoire to hang my things in. I laughed at this. What things? All of my clothes were sitting in a carriage in the middle of the forest. I noticed a bathroom adjoining the room and went in. Inside it smelled sweetly of roses. A marble tub filled most of the room. I had not bathed since we left so I quickly took a bath. I had no choice but to put on the clothes that I had been wearing. I fixed my hair into a long braid behind my back and was ready. I ventured out into the hall to do a little exploring. I peered around the corner when a voice sounded behind me.

"You might feel a bit nervous to be in such a grand castle but that will be changed."

I gasped and whirled around. There before me was Aronyth. 

"Your majesty. I am sorry. I was just, that is… I was… I am sorry your majesty." 

"There is no need to be sorry. I do hope these grounds will begin to feel homely to you quite soon. I hope I am not rude to ask. But why do you not where a gown like a lady?"

I felt my face flush.

"I was riding my horse your majesty..."

"Please, Aronyth."

"Aronyth. I was riding my horse here. And it is most difficult to ride in a gown."

"Did you not bath and change when you got here? If I am not mistaken you are in the same clothes as before."

"Orcs we approaching you maj… Aronyth, and we were forced to abandon our belongings."

"How horrible! A lady such as yourself without her gowns and fancies, it must have been dreadful for you."

What could I say? No your majesty, oh no. I love to be in the wild with just the clothes on my back not bathing for weeks. I think not. So instead I said nothing. He was making me very uncomfortable. He moved closer to me. So close I could feel his breath on my neck. 

"You are a lovely thing. I will order you to be fitted for some gowns and clothing. What is your name my dear?"

A chill ran down my spine. I did not like this man, royalty or not. He made me frightened. 

"Siraviel."

"Siraviel…"

He moved in to kiss me but I jumped back, terrified. Thank heaven Seleth came down the hall then to check on me.

"Sira, I was coming to see if you were settling in all right…"

That's when he noticed Aronyth. Aronyth looked ready to furious. 

"So sorry your majesty…"

Seleth bowed and dropped his eyes respectively.

"Since when does the royal family of Rohan put up with servants such as yourself speaking to princesses in this manner?!"

I felt my face go hot with anger.

"He is not a servant! He is the son of Koenil, my father's highest councilman."

"He is of lower class. Go! I do not want to see you speaking freely to a lady above your class again. Is that understood?"

"Yes your majesty. My apologies your majesty."

Seleth took off back down the hall angrily. I was furious. But what could I say? He had much more power than I. There was nothing I could do.

"Now where were we…"

"Aronyth." I said hastily, " I am very tired from the journey. I believe I shall retire to my rooms for a nap."

"Yes very well. You should be well rested for this evening. I am throwing a banquet tonight in honor of you… and you family. I will have a yellow dress made for you to match me. I expect to see you there, no excuses."

How dare he! Order me around like I am a pet of his to keep! I was about to argue when he kissed me on the neck and took off. I shut my door and locked it. Then I slid to the floor shaking.


	7. Aronyth

A/n: thank you for the reviews! If possible, please give me ideas on which way to go with it! I am kinda at a writers block. So any ideas are welcome! pinkpineapple@juno.com thank you so much. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters my good friend J.R.R Tolkien made up. I don't even own my characters, they are very stubborn, like to do they're own thing and pay zero attention to me.

Note: This chapter is from Aronyth's point of view

*************************The Lady of Rohan*************************

Chapter 7

_**Aronyth:**_

I burst into my chambers, slamming the doors behind me. I asked the servants when it became a custom to sit and goggle at the king when he was obviously in need of nourishment. They jumped a bit before running off to the kitchens. I had called my councilor, Friyan, at _least_ 5 minutes ago and he still hadn't arrived. I was beginning to lose my temper. When he finally entered, I instructed him to have 5 seamstresses to go and measure the Princess Siraviel for a completely new attire of gowns and other necessities. I specifically informed him that a yellow one was to be done before 6 o'clock this evening for the ball.

"But sir, that is nearly impossible! A whole gown in 4 hours!"

"Then I suggest that you get more than 5 seamstresses. If the gown is not done someone's head will roll and I assure you Friyan, it shall not be me."

He bowed and left the room. The servants came with the food and I was just settling down when Arievyel came in. Her blond hair was done up and she was wearing quite a revealing gown.

"Good day you majesty. I came to inquire about what you were wearing to the ball. So that we may match." She giggled. I couldn't stand it when women giggled.

"And after I thought we could come back to your rooms and…" she giggled again, "get cozy. For there is no love like the love of a king."

I looped my hands around her waist and kissed her passionately feeling her her up and down. I let go abruptly and turned to face her.

"Arievyel, you shall not be attending the ball. You shall not be coming to my rooms afterward. You in fact are leaving the castle this very afternoon. You might want to see to your packing. Your carriage comes in 2 hours."

She stared dumbfounded for about 3 minutes till the nitwit could think of something to say.

"But, you majesty, I thought… I thought that, that…"

I sighed, "That what."

"That you loved me. She told me you did before, before…"

"Well that is very simple my dear. I lied. There was only one thing I wanted and once I achieved that, you lost your appeal. You are done with, used, tainted. I never loved you nor think that I did. 2 hours."

And with that I stormed out of the room to see the lovely Siraviel.

  
  



	8. Of Suffering and Sorrow

__

Siraviel:

A knock rapped on my door. I starred at it for awhile before gathering the courage to open it. If it was Aronyth… 

It wasn't. But what did come through the door shocked me just the same. At least 12 ladies came bustling in. One pulled out a chair, another hurried me onto it. The others pulled out measuring tape and began to measure me all over.

I was too taken aback for words. After a few minutes I stammered out, "What is this about?!"

One of the older women, who seemed to be in charge, spoke back, "So sorry my lady. King Aronyth has ordered you a whole wardrobe made and a yellow gown for tonight, that's less than 4 hours my lady. If you can see, there is no time for politeness."

They continued. I felt foolish standing on the chair with these women I didn't even know running tape all over me. And the ball in 4 hours! My word! I was quite sure we were here to mourn Aragorn, not celebrate!

"Umm… exuse me."

"Yes miss?"

"About the Lord Aronyth… what kind of a man is he?"

"Oh! Well he is… you see he… well, oh… he is quite different from Aragorn…"

She would say no more. I took that to be a bad sign. When the ladies had all their measurements, they left saying they would be back in an hours time to finish the dress. I immediately sent for Seleth the second they left.

He came barging in almost the second I rang for him. 

"Sira! What did that barbarian do to you?! I was so worried! Aronyth is a monster. Sira if you could hear some of the things I have gotten out of his chambermaids… I won't go into that, it would only scare you."

"I have met him and he is the most horrid excuse for a king I have ever seen. Oh he frightened me so! He tried to… he tried…"

"You don't have to tell me Sira. He is a fiend. Don't go near him is you can help it."

"But Seleth! He has told me I am to attend the ball with him!"

Horror flew across his face for a split second, then he gained control of it. 

"No! Sira, listen to me carefully. You _must not _get yourself into the position in which the two of you are alone. _Ever. _Surround yourself with people. He will try to get you alone but you _must not _let him. I will try to be there."

Then the ladies came bustling back in, pushing me up on the chair once more. Measuring me not with tape, but long yards of yellow satin this time.

"Remember Sira!" Seleth yelled as the woman pushed him out of the room.

************************

I looked at myself in the mirror. The light from the windows flooded in and surrounded me with light though I felt like I was submerged in shadow. The dress fit nicely even though it felt like a hot, itchy sac. I hated wearing dresses. The women had remarkably finished the gown well before the ball, much to my dismay. I stood gazing at myself in the mirror when suddenly I saw a figure in the reflection.

I whirled around.

"Aronyth!"

"Hello my dear." He eyed me up and down. I wanted to jump into a sac and hide. "You look lovely."

I looked down at my toes and said, "Thank you your majesty but I do not feel it. I hate dresses and I will not lie and say I look forward to tonight. For I do not. In fact, I dread it." 

I glared defiantly into his eyes expecting him to lash out. But instead he looked rather amused.

"Well then I will have to change your mind."

He held out his arm but I ignored him. He grabbed me and pulled my arm around his. I hated to admit it but he looked very handsome. His shoulder length hair was tied back and his eyes shown brilliantly. I did not trust him. He led me out of the room and we walked towards the ballroom.

***************************

The ballroom was fantastic. All around me was colors and music and laughter. Aronyth did know how to host a party. I saw father and mother dancing in a corner of the hall. Aronyth led me to the throne and I was seated next to him. The people ceased dancing and the music quieted. Aronyth then stood up.

"Welcome my people to my ball. It is in honor of my father Aragorn who has passed from this world. It is also for my mother Arwen who lives still. But also it is to welcome the royal family of Rohan. Continue!"

A waltz began to play and Aronyth asked me to dance. I refused but he pulled me out anyway. We glided onto the floor. He was a marvelous dancer from being brought up in the castle. It should have been marvelous but I had a horrible feeling upon me. I made sure to step on his feet a few times. I tried to get away but he was always there, watching me.

Hours passed and Aronyth would not let me leave his sight. Towards the end of the night he offered to show me his chambers. I cordially declined saying I was tired. But he pulled me inside against my will.

"Siraviel, I know you are nervous and angry being with a king like myself but there is nothing to fear. I am taken with you Siraviel. You are like nothing I have seen before, you are like a delicate flower that I know not what to do with. A wild beast that will not be tamed, but I will tame you Sira. I will tame you. I have talked to your father about a marriage proposal and he does not object. You will be mine Siraviel of Rohan, I will see to it." 

He bent over to kiss me but I pulled away horrified. He turned me around and began to undo the buttons and ties on the back of my dress. I slapped him across the face and fled.

****************


	9. Marriage and New Love

__

Aronyth:

I rubbed my face tenderly. I thought back to the slap and my face grew hot with anger. How dare she defy me! Me! The King of Gondor! I hastily put a smile back onto my face before entering the ballroom. It wouldn't do to have the guests see me upset. 

I stepped into the room and everyone ceased dancing and the music stopped. The people bowed and looked up at me. 

"Continue!" I yelled with a wave of my hand.

The music started again and the dancing continued. I noted King Faramir and Queen Eowyn sitting together in a corner. I walked over to them and bowed.

"I trust you are enjoying yourselves," I said to Faramir, "I am just so pleased to have you occupy our fair city. And Lady Eowyn! If it is possible you look even fairer than the last time we met." I bent down and kissed her hand. She looked up at me, obviously pleased.

"Why thank you Aronyth. How kind of you!"

"My Lord, I was hoping to speak to you again of your lovely daughter. We are quite taken with each other and I hoped to speak with you of marriage. I would like to make _your_ Siraviel _my_ Siraviel."

Faramir smiled at me. 

"Well it seems she does like you, she didn't leave your side all night. She has never done that with any other man before. And she _is _of age to marry… I don't know. What do you think Eowyn?"

"Well," Eowyn began smiling at me, "I think it is a marvelous idea. I hope you two will be very happy together just as your parents were."

"I am so pleased you approve. Your approval was so important to her. My Lord, my Lady, I have not known your daughter that long. I do not know her favorite color or what type of food she prefers. I do not know what month is her favorite or whether she favors summer or spring, the night or the day. But I wish to. I will speak with you again on this matter. Now, please excuse me but I must be off to check up on the other guests. Have a lovely evening."

I strode up to Filith.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

He looked up, surprised to see me. "Why yes your majesty, thank you."

"Please, call me Aronyth. There is no need for such formalities between us. We are practically the same age and both of royal stature. You will know someday the trials of being a king. It is a noble position, but a lonely one. I do not have many companions. I would like it very much if we could be friends since we will soon be brothers."

"What?!"

"Your sister and I are to be married. She was worried that you, her brother, would think it to soon. She was too afraid to ask you herself if you approved of the marriage. Your approval means the world to her. We are deeply in love but she admires you so."

"I would be honored to be your brother."

I held out my hand and he shook it. I had them all twisted around my finger. I would have whatever I wanted and no one could stop me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Seleth:

I looked around the ballroom but could not find Siraviel. I saw Aronyth standing alone but Sira was no where to be seen. I left the ballroom and went to look for her. She wasn't in any of the halls so I steered towards her rooms. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Siraviel:

I ran down the hallway, tears streaming down my cheeks. I tried to erase the memory of it all from my head but it was impossible. I ran into my room and slammed the door. I made a decision, I could not tell my family about what happened. They were all taken with Aronyth and would not believe a word I said. No, I could not tell them anything. I would have to deal with it myself. There was only one person I could tell. And at that moment, the very person I wanted to speak to came into my room. 

"Seleth!"

Seleth ran over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Oh my lord Sira. What happened to you?!"

I told him the whole story, every single hurtful detail. Once I was finished, I began to cry. I leaned on his shoulder and sobbed. He hugged me and rocked back and forth. When my crying died down, I looked up at him. Seleth looked so good. He was my one true friend and I loved him for it. He looked at me with his bright green eyes. Then he leaned over and kissed me tenderly on the cheek but drew back abruptly.

"I am so sorry Sira. I should never have done that when you were already in pain. I am so sorry. I will leave you now."

He began to stand up to leave but I shook me head and he sat down again. I bent forward and gently kissed his lips. He looked at me, his face filled with confusion, then he smiled and kissed me again. He stood up and kissed me a last time. He stopped then and I loved him for it. He told me goodnight and shut my door quietly. I fell onto my bed more confused than ever. 


	10. Breakfast at Aronyth's

Siraviel:

The next morning I awoke to sun beams dancing merrily upon my face. The blankets were soft and warm around me. I felt safe, secure. That feeling felt marvelous till I wakened unto reality. The King wanted to marry me. The King who was really a pig wanted to marry me. The King which I had slapped. I could not help but wonder if he still wanted to marry me. He had said that my father had agreed. Had he asked already? No doubt my father would agree. Aronyth acted like a perfect gentleman in front of them all. He had them all in the palm of his hand. My mind was swimming in a puddle, no ocean, of worries, doubts, and fears. And what of Seleth? My cheeks grew hot thinking about him. I had known him since before I could walk. No matter how much the entire evening had seemed like a dream, or a nightmare, the part with Seleth was the most unreal of all. 

A knock sounded on my door that interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw a elderly face peering in at me curiously. I nodded and she stepped into the room looking embarrassed. 

I could not help but smile, "May I help you?" 

"Oh yes my lady, yes, so sorry to wake you miss. I am that sorry but the King wishes to sup with you this morning over breakfast. He asks you to dress as quickly as possible. The Lord and Lady of Rohan will be there as well miss." 

"What is your name?" 

Her face looked surprised, "Why it is Ayleni miss." 

"Thank you Ayleni, and please, call me Siraviel or Sira if you like." 

"Oh my, thank you mis… Siraviel, Lady." 

I smiled and lay back down. 

"And Siraviel, miss, let me give you a word of warning. You will not want to take your time."

She shut the door softly behind her and I got up from the bed. Shortly after another person came into my room. 

"Good marrow lady. My name is Arievyel." 

I look at her oddly, "Good marrow. Can I do something for you…" 

"Oh no lady. Please forgive my intrusion but I needed to speak with you, about Aronyth…" 

I entered the room where _he _was,with my head held high. My parents were there sitting next to Aronyth. I noticed there was only one other chair, conveniently placed next to Aronyth. I would not be treated as a doll. I would not be tamed or mastered or bought. I was very calm. I walked over to mother and kissed her on the cheek. I smiled at father. I was calm although I wanted to beat my fists on the table and scream, "WHY ME? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" But I didn't. I walked over to where the chair was and looked up at the snake that called himself a King. I triumphantly noted that the red mark on his otherwise flawless cheek had not faded. 

He stood up and pulled out my chair. He then managed to grab my hand and tried to kiss it. Tried. I ripped it out of his filthy hand much to the shock of my mother. 

"Forgive me my Lord. I developed a nasty rash all over myself last night. It could be quite contagious. I would not recommend touching me for awhile. For your safety of course."

I grinned, he scowled but let me sit down. 

He began to speak, "Well now that you are here with us my dear, let us begin to talk of marriage. I want to be wed to you as soon as possible my love."

He smiled. His smile reminded me of tiger before moving in for it's kill. I smiled back just as sweetly. 

"But dearest, you said we should wait till the next summer at least until we wed." 

"I don't recall…" He spat menacingly. 

"Oh but you did say that, I remember quite clearly. We were discussing it in your chambers. Don't you recall after we left the ball. You were showing me your… palace, and we were alone, and…" 

"Oh yes! Now I recall." He said, eyes burning, "But I am so much in love each day gets harder for me to have to be alone." 

"Oh but my King, you are never alone. Why only this morning I was speaking to,what is her name… oh yes Arievyel." 

Aronyth turned pale. "Oh…" 

"Yes. It seems she was scheduled to leave yesterday but missed the carriage. She came to my rooms to give me some advice on our relationship together since she knew you so well."

"Oh," he paused before continuing, "I see. She was a lady in waiting but was called away to see to her, um grandmother who is dying of um, ammonia of the, uh, liver. Yes, very urgent, poor thing. Let us not speak of such tragic things here. Moving on to the marriage prospect. I will agree to a spring wedding but no later." 

My mother burst in, "Oh a spring wedding. How lovely! Your father and I were married in the spring!" 

"So it's settled then." Aronyth smiled at me. I glared at the fabric in the cushion. Mother smiled at Aronyth then at father. Everyone smiled at everyone. They were all so pleased about deciding my future they conveniently forgot to ask me what _I_ wanted! Everybody was so tickled with the arrangement**,** that is everyone except me.


	11. A Change of the Tide

__

Seleth: 

I walked down the hall the next morning but it felt like I could fly. My thoughts were ever occupied by the radiant Siraviel. I had always liked her and perhaps even loved her but now I knew for certain. I would make Siraviel my wife. I was of a noble station and could offer her a secure future. She was everything I had ever wanted. She was humorous, had a mind of her own, thoughtful, fun, and beautiful. I hoped she would take me but I didn't have any doubts. We had been practically best friends since our first days in the Rohan palace. 

In a daydream, I almost ran into Filith.

"Why Seleth! You look as though you have just discovered the secret of life!"

"Oh I have Filith. I have."

"Well you must let me in on it later. But now I have fantastic news! 

"What is it? What's going on?"

"I know you and Sira are close so I know you will be happy for her. King Aronyth has asked for her hand in marriage and she has accepted. They will be married in the spring but he is pushing for sooner. Father says she is delighted."

"No…"

Siraviel:

I ran through the hallway after I was finally allowed to leave the hell chamber. After asking for directions to the stables and archery fields, I rushed there as fast as I could go in the torturous garment that they called a gown. I found Celebreth inside one of the stalls, much more content than I was, chewing on some oats in a bucket. I patted her on the nose and grabbed my bow and arrows from my pack that the servants had forgotten to remove. 

I walked out to the fields slowly, letting the wind caress my face with its gentle hands. My hair billowed behind me. I pulled an arrow from my pack and placed it on the bow. That tree would do nicely as a target. If I squinted, it looked exactly like Aronyth.

"Yes your majesty, no your majesty, why thank you your majesty, of course your majesty."

I shot the arrow and it hit the tree right in the middle.

"Take that your majesty," I said under my breath.

"Practicing for your lover?"

I whirled around to face a very sullen Seleth. He was glaring at me and prodding the grass with his shoe.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your fiancé of course, the love of your life, the one that you have given yourself to, your husband to be. Shall I put it in any other way for you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Seleth. What's wrong with you?"

"You are getting married to Aronyth!!! How could you do this to me?! I thought we were in love. I thought somehow, we would end up together like in a beautiful fairy tale. The fairy take is over. The hero has died, the fair maiden is really a hideous witch, and the evil king has triumphed. I hope you are happy together, stuffed up in some castle, thinking of all your regrets and mistakes. My only mistake was ever thinking I loved a… a… a wench like you!"

"Seleth!!! I can't believe you would _ever_ think that I would marry that… that _pig_!!! I never, ever, agreed to wed that monster. _He_ agreed. He sucked up to mother, father, and he even fooled Filith. They set up the wedding. I had no say what so ever. I had no plan to wed Aronyth. I was going to refuse to marry him. I am in love with you Seleth, you."

"Of course you are. I see you are a jester as well as an enchantress. Have you always been interested in wealth and power alone? Or is that just a recent development? How long did it take you to seduce the King? We have only been here 3 days milady. You must work quickly. Have you given him what he wanted? Or are you saving that until he makes _you_ a queen?"

My eyes began to tear and I angrily wiped them away. Seleth began to doubt himself then, for I never cry.

"Sira?"

"I do not know what has happened to you that makes you speak this way. I never wanted any of that. I was never interested in power or money. I thought you knew me well enough to realize this." The tears began to flow freely from my eyes and I hated myself for it. 

Seleth opened his eyes widely as he finally realized his mistake.

"Sira, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I jumped to conclusions and didn't think things through. Please…"

I brought my tears under control. I straitened my back and held my head high.

"My name is Siraviel, Lady of Rohan. That is all I shall be to you. You will show the proper respect to the Lady of Rohan since you can not show it to Sira. Perhaps I shall wed Aronyth. Perhaps not, but it is no concern of yours. Now good day to you, may the path you have chosen serve you well."

I walked off then, leaving him in the field. When I reached the castle gate I turned around slightly. Seleth was crouching with his head in his hands. I thought I saw a tear fall down his cheek but it must have been my imagination. Seleth didn't cry.

**********************


	12. Diamonds in a Sky of Blue

********The Lady of Rohan********

Chapter 12

__

Siraviel:

The floor spun beneath me as I stumbled down the hall weeping. What had happened? Why had I said all those things I didn't mean? Why had he said all those things? My head was pounding, but the worst pain was in my heart.

"Stop it!" I told myself angrily, "Stop getting so emotional. Seleth is nothing to me anymore, "I told my head, "he never was." But my heart would not believe.

I found myself standing in the middle of a hallway with two separate paths on either side of me. I looked both ways and a feeling of dread rose in the air. Seleth came running down one hall, Aronyth the other. 

"Sira…" Seleth began. He then noticed Aronyth and quickly shut his mouth. Aronyth looked disapprovingly at Seleth then just as quickly turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Come my beautiful flower, I have lunch set up for just the two of us. Let us leave this hall for somewhere with more favorable scenery." He said looking at Seleth with disgust. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from the princess you common pig. Be gone!"

Seleth looked at him with equal disgust but looked at me and said, "My lady, please accompany me to the horse stables. I greatly require you assistance there."

I noted the smug look on his face, he obviously expected me to accept his invitation and under normal situations I would but not today. Aronyth was about to yell but I coolly held up my hand for him to wait. I glared at Seleth coldly before speaking.

"Find someone else to help you. I am going to dine with the King. You should have guessed the outcome since you know so much about me."

I whirled around and Aronyth took my arm around his. I heard Seleth storm away angrily behind me. A feeling of triumph ran through me that was quickly replaced by despair.

"My darling, I am glad to see that you have chosen the correct path. I know I have not been the perfect gentleman, but a servant or a king! Honestly the choice is not a difficult one. It took you much longer than I expected, but better late than never right my pet?"

He must have noted the shocked look on my face but he mistook my meaning.

"And don't worry about that commoner, I will make sure he will not be able to bother you again."

"You do not have to go out of your way for me my lord."

"Oh but my lady, this is something _I_ want to do." He smiled slyly.

I could only nod. Why was I so rude to Seleth? He was my only friend in this large and lonely castle. I had to find and talk with him as soon as possible.

After lunch, which I barely survived through, I excused my self to my room to rest. Once there, I immediately called Ayleni and asked her to find Seleth. She nodded and ran off.

Shortly afterward she returned alone.

"He refuses to come my lady. He says he would rather marry the King."

*******************************

__

Seleth:

I was sorry for assuming Sira would marry the pig-headed King. I was sorry I insulted her and called her things I now regretted. I suppose I deserved the remarks she made but they still stung. She had chosen Aronyth, she had chosen him over me. The valiant hero was always supposed to triumph over the evil lord. I was the valiant hero but it seemed I had lost.

I went to my room to wallow in my sorrows but before I could even sit down, one of the servants in the palace entered my room. 

"Good day. The Princess Siraviel of Rohan wishes to speak with you in her chambers immediately. 

I was about to accept when a thought passed through my head. I no longer wanted to be her puppet. I would no longer bend to her every wish and desire. I would no longer spend my nights thinking of how her eyes sparkle when she is happy and of how her laughter fills your heart with joy and makes you want to dance and sing just because. How one look at her will turn the worst day into something beautiful. Why was I doing this to myself?

"I don't think so."

"She insisted."

"Well then how does I refuse sound to you?"

"She was most distressed."

"Ayleni, I would rather marry the King himself. Please leave."

She nodded stiffly before leaving the room.

Over the next few days it seemed she was everywhere, haunting my steps. I wanted to see her, to talk with her but it was too late for us. She was engaged. Aronyth and King Faramir announced the engagement the next morning. It was official. I had given up on Sira but she refused to give up on me. Every time I looked at her my heart would cry because I knew I loved her but we would never be able to hold each other, or sit together in the grass, whispering. We would never be able to ride together on horse back through the rain or run through fields of wheat like we did in Rohan.

I sank deeper and deeper into despair. My only comfort was in horseback riding, when I could get away. They demanded everyone's help in setting up for the wedding. It had been pushed forward yet again. It would take place in two weeks.

Two days after, I was returning to my room after a long ride. The sun had sank beneath the mountains in the north and the sky was colored in a dark and brilliant blue, the stars twinkling like little diamonds placed up in the great beyond.

I pushed open the door to my room and sighed. It was to be another night alone, another night to think about things that would never be. I was greatly mistaken. There was Siraviel standing in front of the window. She looked like a goddess of the moon dressed in a silver gown, her long dark hair falling freely down her back. Her normal fiery blue eyes were now wet and her cheeks were stained with tears. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever and will ever see. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tenderly kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and returned the kiss then everything disappeared. It was just Sira and I swirling, flying in the air as we shared the perfect kiss. All the problems, worries and fears were gone. When the two of us were together nothing could be wrong. 

Our lips finally parted and out feet returned to the ground. I had no need to speak of forgiveness or an apology. She knew. 


	13. Broken Trust

The Lady of Rohan

Chapter 13

_Siraviel:_

A week had gone past since Seleth and I had made up, one week remained till the day of my doom, or wedding as Aronyth liked to call it. During the past week I had become a fantastic actress. I pretended to be positively thrilled with all the preparations, the gown, the guests, but inside I was dying. The only thing that kept me functioning was my darling Seleth. My parents had returned home for a short while to gather their belongings. Royal weddings took days and the banquets and parties afterward took even longer. They would return two days before the actual wedding.

I was in my room, fretting as usual, about what I was going to do when Seleth walked in. 

"Hello darling! How are you holding up?"

"Oh Seleth it is just awful! All Aronyth talks about is the wedding. _One more week _he says _bet you can't wait till…after… the wedding _he says and gets this horrid look on his face. I can't take it! What are we going to do? I can't marry him!"

"You have to tell your parents as soon as they arrive Sira. They have to believe you. You can't get married to that low-life who plays king all day long. Something must be done. Something _has_ to be done." 

"I will tell them the moment they return. In the meantime, I will confide in Filith. I would trust him with my life." 

"I am not so sure trusting him with your life would be a wise thing…"

"What do you mean?! Are you saying Filith is not trustworthy?! He is my best friend and my brother Seleth!"

"You are probably right…"

"I _am_ right."

"Of course Sira, it's just… just that he and Aronyth have become good friends recently coincidentally. Aronyth seems to be quite good at becoming friends with people he wants to use."

"Don't be ridiculous Seleth. Filith would never be drawn in like that. You shall see." 

I walked out of the room angrily, Filith not trustworthy? I laughed at the thought. I would go speak with him now, I told myself. I should have told him from the beginning. 

"I guess I'll stay here then!" Seleth shouted at me from my room.

I stepped into Filith's room and cleared my throat. He turned and smiled at me politely. I ran to hug him but he tuned and carefully pushed me away. I was bewildered. When had Filith ever been proper around me?

"Is something the matter?" I said. 

"No, nothing. I have the best news my sister. Aronyth is moving me to Gondor to continue my studies! I will be taught by the most renowned minds! Think of it! I am to become a scholar and quite possibly one of Aronyth's advisors when my studies are complete! He told me so himself. Isn't that fantastic?!"

"Oh… yes. But Filith…"

"I have heard some terrible things about Aronyth but I don't believe a word of it. People can be so jealous at times. Lord Aronyth is a great man and I will slay or turn in the first person to say something against him. Even if it****were you sister." He laughed, "But of course you would never say anything of that kind, you are getting married to him. I am so happy to see you married to such a wonderful, truly noble man. You are very lucky."

"Yes… lucky."

"Why just this afternoon I heard Dinious talking badly about the king. He was saying something about Aronyth doing away with people of the kingdom who had done nothing wrong but to speak against him. He spoke of how Aronyth was an inhumane tyrant who tortured for pleasure and used woman like toys. Once one is used, he throws it away and buys himself a new one. Terrible lies he uttered. I turned him in to Aronyth and he had him thrown in prison to be tried for treason."

"What? But Dinious was one of our servants! He was your caretaker through childhood! How could you do something like this And how do you know that he wasn't telling the truth?!"

"How could he not be lying? I am happy to be serving my king."

"Our father is our king."

"Watch your tongue, dear sister. Part of my agreement with Aronyth is to serve him and no other. Aronyth is my king, I am proud to serve him."

"No! I must tell you about him! Everything is not as it appears! He is a wicked man and…"

"Silence! I will hear no more of this. You do not want to push me to my limit Siraviel. We have become too familiar with each other. Though we had a wonderful childhood, that childhood is over. You must treat me as a royal official and nothing more. I must treat you as a princess/ queen to be and nothing more. My King has advised me in this. Now, I have an appointment with my Lord shortly to discuss my studies and future in Gondor. Good day."

I stood in silence. How he had changed! It broke my heart, my dear Filith, my only****brother. What had happened? I was so confused. I was sure of only one thing, he could not be trusted. Seleth was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 3 days away from the wedding. Nearly everything was complete. My gown was finished, the cakes and food were prepared, the garden was decorated and I still had absolutely no idea what I was going to do. I had been avoiding Filith. My heart ached, knowing I no longer trusted him. I would greatly miss my companion, my friend, my brother. 

I took a walk down to the gardens to take my mind off of everything. Though I hated to admit it, they were beautiful. Besides some servants setting up tables, the garden was reasonably empty. I turned behind a high wall of bushes. To my surprise, Seleth was standing there holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Siraviel. I know this is kind of bad timing seeing as how you are getting married in 3 days but had to tell you something. I have made many mistakes and have acted in ways I should not have. But there will never be anyone who loves you more than I do. I have known you since we were little children. We were able to see each other everyday and I never had to be without you. Now that we are older, I fear our separation. I could never be without you Sira, you keep me alive, and you are the reason I continue on even when I despair. If I lost you, I don't know how I would go on. Sira, you make me the happiest man in the world. I am going to ask you a question. If you say no, it will break my heart but I will understand. But if you say yes, if you say yes, you will know love and happiness everyday of your life. Siraviel, Lady of Rohan, will you marry me? Provided of course that we find a way to get you out of marrying the current man you are marrying and then no _other_ scary, powerful men fall in love with you…"

I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

"So… is that a yes?"


	14. A Glimmer of Hope

The Lady of Rohan

Chapter 14

A Glimmer of Hope

__

Authors Note: Sorry this has taken so long to write. I have been involved in a couple plays and have has no time do anything let alone write. Thank you for your patience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Siraviel:

I danced and twirled around the room, while the sunlight gleamed and shimmered through my open windows. My long brown hair was down for the first time in days and I was so happy I thought I would burst. A sorrow was tucked away for now, and I refused to let it come to the surface. For now, it was just me, alone in my room, dancing with the sun.

It had been a week since Seleth had proposed. The wedding was planned, my dress was made and everything was in order. The wedding would take place tomorrow evening. The only problem was it was not the wedding for Seleth and myself. I was to be married to Aronyth, the cruel and spoiled son of Aragorn and Arwen. My parents were arriving today but I could not confide in them. So much had changed. Over the short period of a few weeks, my dear brother Filith had become friends with Aronyth. Aronyth offered Filth everything he had ever wanted and had slowly changed the way Filith saw things, they way he thought. Filith was no longer my sweet older brother, he was a tool for Aronyth. Filith was constantly sent to spy on me, to see what I was doing. I avoided him to the best of my ability. 

I pushed it all away and continued to dance, around and around the room, as if, as long as I kept dancing, as long as I could keep twirling, none of my troubles would be real. Tonight there was a ball in honor of the wedding and I feared what would happen. The last ball had not gone well, to say the least. A dress had been sent over to my room, no doubt from Aronyth, since the cut was way to low. I put it away and chose I different gown instead. I left my room and made my way over to the kitchens to get something to eat. I evaded eating with everyone in the main dining hall for the only people I knew there were Aronyth and Filith. 

I walked into the kitchen and found Ayleni, my maid there. Ayleni was a kind old woman, we had become friends over the last few weeks. She gave me a smile and slipped me a basket full of delicious food. This would last me all day. I squeezed her hand and left. Aronyth had given an order that I was not to be fed unless I ate with everyone else. Clearly I was breaking this rule since I had not been to the dining hall in a week and a half. 

I decided to eat out in the gardens, it was a beautiful day and the gardens were lovely. I sat under a tree and picked up a chicken leg. I tried to pick at it, but decided that was impossible. I instead, started to tear at it with my mouth, the juices dribbling down my chin, heaven. I knew it was extremely unladylike but, frankly, I did not care. At that moment, Aronyth came out into the gardens, accompanied by my parents. My father looked at me with disdain, my mother was shocked, and Aronyth smirked. I quickly tried to wipe away the chicken grease but it was no use. I stood up and curtsied, rather embarrassed. My father shook his head and made his way back to the castle with Aronyth. My mother remained and took out a handkerchief to wipe my face. She chuckled and said, "Oh Sira, no matter how much your father hopes to you will mature, you will always be the same." Then she whispered in my ear, "Never ever change." Suddenly I could not hold it in any longer. All of the emotions I had been keeping to myself came spilling out against my will. When I finished I was crying and my mother looked furious, but unlike Filith, her rage was directed at Aronyth not me. 

"Sira! Why did you not tell me sooner? Why didn't you say something before we left? Now it will be impossible to leave!"

"So there is no hope? I must marry him? I can not do that mother! I won't!"

"I do not recall saying that. I said it would be impossible to just get up and say we are leaving. Aronyth would not allow that. Go to the ball tonight. Afterwards, when everyone is asleep, you and Seleth can escape. I will remain and stall for you as long as possible. I will make the arrangements this afternoon." She kissed me on the cheek. "We are being watched, his eyes are everywhere. Be careful Sira. Do not lose hope," she whispered, "I will come for you when the time is right tonight. At the ball, you must be a fantastic actress. Aronyth must not suspect a thing." She kissed me on the cheek once more then stood up. She winked at me, looked up to the castle then began to yell.

"HOW DARE YOU UTTER SUCH LIES TO ME!! I WILL NOT TAKE IT. YOU STUPID GIRL, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. YOU WILL GO TO THE BALL TONIGHT AND TOMORROW YOU SHALL MARRY THE KING. NOW GO AND GET DRESSED. FILITH WAS RIGHT!!" She winked at me again then turned around and made her way back to the castle whistling. 

__

Thanks QuietOne for your help!!!


	15. Shut into Darkness

Lady of Rohan

Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is awkward. I've been having severe writer's block recently. Hope you enjoy is anyway. Especial thanks to Quiet One for all her help in the making of this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was alone in my room for a few brief moments before it was time to go to the ball. I was filled with a mixture of dread, excitement and fear. Technically, what I was about to do was treason, or at least Aronyth would see it that way. I was supposed to marry the King of Gondor, whether or not I agreed to it. Running away with the stable boy, as cliché as that sounds would be seen as treason. I would be severely punished and Seleth killed it we were found out and captured. We must not be captured. 

Someone knocked on my door and I quietly said to come in. I stood up quickly pulled my dress down a bit, boosted my bust up, and plastered a huge, fake smile on my face.

Seleth walked through the door with a half shocked, half amused look on his face and said simply, "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to get us out of here alive Seleth!" I had told him of the plan earlier.

"So you plan to lead us to safety by blinding the king with your breasts?"

I laughed playfully and smacked him on the arm, "No you nit wit, I am trying to pretend I want to marry him. That's how all the other ladies act around here."

"Well I didn't say I objected. You can walk around like that all the time if you want to. It wouldn't bother _me_."

"I'm sure it wouldn't, you pig!" I went to smack him again but he grabbed my arm.

"I love you."

"I know."

Seleth pulled me into him and pressed his lips against mine. Our closed lips soon became open ones, and before I knew it, we were kissing passionately atop my bed. I wanted to tell him that this wasn't the best moment to be doing this and that if I didn't go to the ball Aronyth would get even more suspicious then he already was, but at that moment I didn't care. It was bliss. 

At that moment, Aronyth walked through the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Needless to say Seleth and I immediately stopped kissing. Aronyth face held a look of unbridled fury. 

"What, may I ask, is going on here?"

I stood up quickly and adjusted my gown. "Darling! I was just getting ready for the ball when this vulgar, discourteous, uncivil, _servant _decided that he was worthier to marry me then you are!" A mere servant! Can you believe it?! And when I shattered the poor boys dream, he decided to try and take me anyway. I am positively aghast! Thanks heavens you showed up my dear!"

I looked at Seleth meaningfully and he played along, though he was unsure of what I was going to do.

Aronyth seemed calmer, but no less dangerous. "So, what you are telling me, is that this boy came into you room _uninvited_ and proceeded to kiss you, without any consent from you."

"Of course darling!"

"Well what do you suggest we do with him?"

"Well send him back to the caravan where my father can deal with him later this evening. Perhaps place a guard."

"Oh, that is a brilliant idea! We will send him to _your_ caravan when I could easily just lock him up in _my_ tower. Yes, wonderful idea, splendid! Maybe I should appoint you as a guard so that you can not only kiss but make love!"

"But Aronyth…"

"Silence!" He swung his arm around and slapped me across the cheek so hard it made me fall over the bed. He then walked over to Seleth, drew his sword and placed it across his throat.

"You will be locked up in the tower for song long, only the rats will be able to hear you scream. And scream you will stable boy, I guarantee it." He smirked cruelly and with the blade still against Seleth's throat, he turned to me and said, "And as for you, my bride, for our wedding present, you will get to watch my dungeon master, torture and slowly kill your love."

"Today?" I said shaking.

"Oh no, not today my dear. You will have to wait till our wedding tomorrow. It will be a present for me as well as you. I think I will enjoy it more however. You must learn patience and I am the perfect person to teach it to you. GUARDS!!!"

Immediately a long line of the king's men stormed into my room.

"Haul this man away to the tower. Give him the suite."

I could only look with horror as the guards took Seleth away to the Tower of Gondor. A place only spoken of with fear and dread. Few ever came out of that place alive. What was to happen to Seleth?


	16. Important Notice

I am so sorry to do this, since a lot of people are, but I have been looking over this story, and I have come to an important conclusion…

The whole damn thing is crap. The writing is so terrible it made me embarrassed. There are loose ends, dead ends, useless info, poor writing, grammar mistakes, corny sap, and just a ton of overall shit. 

So I am taking it off and re-writing is. I hope no one it too upset. I don't know why you would be since the story is terrible anyway. 

But again, sorry. It is just something I need to do.


End file.
